Hexcraft
=Hexcraft (Int; Trained Only)= You utilize a primitive form of folk magic to attain minor magical effects. Check: * Good/Ill Fortune: Choose one target within 30 ft. and choose either good or ill fortune. The target may make a will saving throw (DC 10) to resist the effect. The DC is increased by 1 for each point by which you beat the DC. If the save is failed, the next time the target rolls a natural 13 on an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, treat it as though he had rolled a natural 1 (if you chose ill fortune), or a natural 20 (if you chose good fortune). This effect has an unlimited duration, and is a mind-affecting effect. You may only have one Fortune hex up at a time. If you create a new one, the old one ends. * Blight Food: You remove all nutritional value from the food item touched, leaving it foul tasting and providing no nourishment. If used on a creature (a melee touch attack), each time he eats he must make a will save or his food provides no nourishment to him (but is unchanged, others can eat it). When used on food, this effect is instantaneous (and allows no save), but when used on a creature, it lasts one day plus one day for every three points by which you beat the DC. * Create Poppet: Utilizing a bit of the target’s hair or flesh, you can create a poppet that is linked to the target. This process takes 1 minute. You can utilize any hex (the class feature or the skill), or Witch or Hexcrafter spell with a range of “touch” on the target at unlimited range as long as you are holding the poppet, and you stick the poppet with a needle (a move action). A poppet can be stuck with only three needles before it becomes useless, and a new bit of hair or flesh (harvested AFTER the poppet’s destruction) is needed for more uses. Retrieving a suitable sample of an individual's hair requires a willing or helpless target and is a full-round action that provokes an attack of opportunity. You may only have one poppet at a time. If you create a new one, the old one becomes useless. * Enhance Witchcraft (Enhanced Magic): If you succeed on a Hexcraft check (DC 15+double spell level) as a move action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity, the next Witch or Hexcrafter spell you cast this round has its DC increased by 1 or its duration extended by 50%, your choice. * Enhance Witchcraft (Metamagic): If you succeed on a Hexcraft check (DC 20+double spell level) as a move action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity, you may apply a metamagic feat you know with a level adjustment of +1 for each point by which you beat the DC to the next Witch or Hexcrafter spell you cast this round without increasing the casting time or spell slot used. Once you have successfully modified a spell with a metamagic feat in this way, you cannot attempt to do so for the rest of the day. * Identify Hexcraft: You can use this skill to identify Witch or Hexcrafter spells being cast as a Spellcraft check (if used to identify non-Witch/non-Hexcrafter spells, the DC is increased by 10) or to identify usage of the Hexcraft skill. If your Hexcraft skill result is equal to or higher than your target's, you can identify the hex being used. * Bewitching Words: If you spend a full minute preparing ahead of time, you may use your Hexcraft skill result in place of a Bluff or Diplomacy check as long as you know to whom you will be speaking. If you are observed by your target, however, you must make the Bluff or Diplomacy check as normal, but at a -4 penalty. Hexes are minor magical effects, too insignificant for detect magic to pick up their magical auras, but the detect hexery spell does. Dispel magic dispels them normally, and they are suppressed inside of an antimagic field. Remove curse automatically ends any hex. A hex's caster level is 1, or the sum of a hexer's Witch and Hexcrafter caster levels, whichever is higher. Retry: You can retry a Hexcraft check to grant Good/Ill Fortune or to Blight Food if you fail, but each subsequent attempt within 24 hours adds 5 to the DC. Other uses of the skill cannot be retried. Special: If you are capable of casting arcane spells other than from the Witch or Hexcrafter classes, you take a -5 penalty to Hexcraft checks per caster level. Class Skills: Hexcraft is a class skill for Witches and Hexcrafters. Category:Skill Category:Homebrew